Taken
by lilirishprincess
Summary: Lucy is going to spend the summer with her friend in France, but what if someone had a different idea. What if she was taken?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy loved it how everybody still came to the burrow on Saturdays. She was glad that it was June, cause she didn't' have to go back to Hogwarts for a while. She was glad that

she convinced both of her parents to let her go to France for the summer. At first they didn't like the idea, but she told them that she would be going with Kassidy Dupre. And

that Kassidy was an adult, but they still wasn't comfortable with their baby girl not going with one of her cousins. After of many hours of begging and promising to do anything,

they finally said yes.

She then found both James and Rose. " You will never believe what Dad just told me?" Rose and James was a little bit curious and decided to let Lucy tell them. " Ok Lucy what

is it?" Lucy was grinning. " Well since I got prefect, my dad is letting me go to Paris with Kassidy Dupre." James was shocked. " Lu Lu you can't go all by yourself, what if

something happens to you?" Lucy rolled her eyes at James. " I am not going by myself, I will be with Kassidy." She couldn't help but laugh. " James I will be fine, nothing is

going to happen." Rose was still shocked. " Maybe I can go with you Lucy, you won't even know I am there." Lucy was shocked. " Both of you, it isn't like I am a little girl

anymore, I swear I will be fine, and I will be going with Kassidy." James still wasn't convinced. " Lu Lu, I mean what if something happens to you. You are my favorite cousin."

Rose knew how to solve this. " Lucy what if we give you a muggle cell phone, and you have to call us when you land. Do you think that you could agree to this?" Lucy started to

think for a couple of seconds. " All I have to do is call you from a cell phone and tell you where I will be at all times?" She started to laugh. " Ok I can agree to those rules!" She

was glad that James and Rose was no longer freaking out that she was going by herself.

A couple days later James and Rose decided to pay Lucy a visit. After they was at her house, her mother was yelling for Lucy. " Lucy! Your cousins came to visit, so come

down.

Lucy ran out of her room and see James and Rose. " Glad you came to see me, I been busy packing." Rose handed Lucy a phone. " We both went together and bought you this

phone, both of are numbers are programed in and they are on speed dial. Lucy tell us what we told you a couple of days ago?" She was so excited and looked at James and

Rose. " You told me to call you when I get there, tell you where I go." She was excited. " You bought be a Blackberry! I love you both." James looks at Rose. " I don't know how

to use mine." Rose rolled her eyes. " James it doesn't take a lot of common sense to use it, I know you aren't that stupid." James then started to press button on his phone

which he accidentally locked it. When this happened her turned to Rose. "I think I broke it." Rose rolled her eyes. " No more pressing random buttons for you. Why don't you go

and read how to use your phone." After a couple of minutes James phone was unlocked. " How is it that a wizard who knows how to do magic can't even operate a muggle

device." Lucy then seen Louis walk out of her fireplace. " Luce I heard you was going to Paris, and you know my family is French. I have a list of things for you to check out."

Lucy expected this from Louis, she knew that Rose had to tell him. She didn't know if she should be happy or mad at Rose." Oh and mum wants to know if she needs to try and

teach you more French?"

Lucy started to laugh. " Louis, I have been learning all these years. But Aunt Fluer doesn't know that." Louis couldn't help but grin. " So all of those years you were just

pretending not to learn?" She smiled a little bit. " Yes Louie I knew that it would make Aunt Fluer annoyed." Lucy started to laugh. " I had to have some fun some how, I mean

sitting there is was getting boring." She grinned. " It was so much fun Louie. " Louis gritted his teeth. " How many time do I have to tell you to not call me Louie?" Lucy was still

laughing. " But I called you that when I was little." This only made Louis a little mad. " Lucy I let you call me that then I am begging for you to stop it ." Lucy then started to

pout. " Fine LOUIS I wont do it again." Louis looked at Rose and then James. " I think we should let Lucy get back to packing, and we will come back before she leaves." James

was playing with his phone again. Rose knew he was going to do something to it. Lucy then looked over and she made a mental note to show James where all of the games

where, and how to text message. She knew that would take forever for him to learn. Lucy yelled at James. " James stay off the internet you don't need be making a Facebook .

" James was curious. " What is Facebook?" She had wished that she didn't say anything. " It is a place where you can keep in contact with your friends. The muggle use it."

Lucy then waved goodbye as she watched them leave. While she was talking she didn't notice that her mother was gone. She started to smiled, she had the whole house to

herself. Lucy wanted to run around the house screaming, but she knew better. She then walked back up to her room and started to put her clothes in a suitcase. She knew that

she would be there for the whole summer, but Lucy didn't pack her whole wardrobe. But she stopped when she heard noise from downstairs, but she thought maybe it was

Molly coming home. She continued to do what she was doing till she heard her door open, but she couldn't see anybody. So she didn't give it much attention. She thought

maybe there was a window that was left open, and it was just the wind. She could feel that someone had grabbed her from behind , and just as she was about ready to scream

the person yelled Stupefy. Lucy was now stunned and couldn't fight back. She had no idea what was happening to her.

Ok so I actually came up with this while watching the movie Taken. This is what happens when we watch movies in my criminal justice class on Fridays. If you don't like this, I am not making you read it. This was something that I actually had fun writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy started to come around, but she noticed that she was tied to a chair. She then heard someone laughing at her. " Please let me go!" He then started to grin. " Not till I get

what I want out of you Lucy Weasley." At this point she was scared and just wanted to go home. She then wanted to scream, but she knew that wasn't going to help her. First

she needed to figure out who this person is. She knew that she had to figure out what they wanted. She wasn't important, she was the youngest Weasley who was still in

Hogwarts. But why would anyone want to kidnap her. She then started to think about all of her cousin, she knew that it couldn't be because of them. I mean why would anyone

to do this. I mean yeah she was close to James, but she didn't' think it was because he was an Auror.

He then started to smirk a little bit. " You have a information that we can use Lucy Weasley,but first I want to see if you are comfortable." Lucy wanted to scream bloody murder

at him, but she then though were would that get her. I mean beside her throat being sore, she knew that nobody would be able to hear her. Cause she figured out whoever this

person was brought he to a place that not many people knew about. She then rolled her eyes a little bit. " You took me from my room, brought me to a place where I have no

idea where I am, and you have me tied to a chair. And you are asking if I am comfortable? The man then started to smirk. " I heard that you had a little bit of a temper, but I

didn't' pay attention cause I was told you also had a sense of beauty." She couldn't believe this guy, he ties her to a chair but then he is flirting with her. He better be glad or I

would smack him across his face.

He then started to smirk. " You do have a certain kind of beauty unlike your cousin." This only made Lucy wanted to scream at him. " You don't' talk about them like you know

who they are. They are my family and I am sure they are coming for me." She then realize if anybody knew that she was gone, but she pushed that though as side. Lucy knew

that they did and they would come find her. She then started to roll her eyes. " Who are you? So that we I do get found, I will make sure that you will pay for what you have

done. " He then smirked a little bit. " I am Roman Reed, I am sure you have seen me somewhere before." Lucy then looked at him very closely like she was studying him. But

he didn't' look familiar to her. Roman then started to laugh, which sent chills down Lucy's spine. " I was at Hogwarts, I was a Slytherin." Lucy still had no idea who he was or

how he knew so much about her. I mean she knew her cousin , Dom, was a Slytherin. But she knew that this would be someone she wouldn't talk to.

Roman was still laughing. " I studied you while I was at Hogwarts, and also Nate Blackwell." Lucy then recognized the last name he said, and that was because James said that

name a lot. She knew that Nate was the Slytherin captain of his house Quiddtich team. And she knew that Nate wasn't a good person. " What do you both want with me? It isn't

like this is about something that happened during a Quidditch game." Every time he start to laugh or smirk, Lucy would start to get scared. Cause she knew that both Nate and

Roman were two very evil people. " I knew that you were a smart girl, Lucy. I knew you would figure out this was about something. And I think that I am going to tell you

know." She then rolled her eyes a little bit, she wished he would just say it and stop messing with her. " What do you know about Bella's Army?" Lucy thought to herself, so this

is why. They think that I know something about that group.

Lucy was grinning. " I don't' know anything about it." This only made Roman mad. " Cruico" as he pointed his want at Lucy. She then started to scream in pain, how she

couldn't wait till someone saved her. But what if nobody came for her, but she thought that she must stay positive. Roman smirked. " Let's try this again, what do you know

about Bella's Army?" She knew very little about the group, beside that was formed back where she thought the Night Watcher where a problem. But she didn't' think that they

was still around. " Tell me Lucy, or I will hold the Cruico a little bit longer. " I only know that my cousins started it." She knew this wasn't what he wanted to hear, but this

would give her a little bit more time to think of a lie. Lucy then wonder what would happen once he got all the information.


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody at this point knew that Lucy was gone, when her mom came home she thought maybe she was tired from packing. James decided to floo over to Lucy's house. Once

he got there he stepped out of the fireplace. " Oh hey aunt Audrey, is Lucy home?" Her mother smiled, she knew that Lucy was James favorite cousin. " Lucy should be up in

her room, but she been quiet. So I think she is taking a nap." James said thank you and started to walk up to Lucy room. He knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer.

James knew she would wake up if he did their special knock. Still there was no answer, he then opened her door. He expected to see Lucy curled up asleep, but he didn't.

James walked back downstairs, he really didn't know what to say. But it was written all over his face. Audrey looked at James. " Is everything alright, cause you looked like

something happened." He really didn't' know how to tell his aunt this. James took in a deep breath and hoped that he could say this . " It looks like Lucy is missing." Audrey

walked over and fell on the couch. " This can't be happening, James are you sure?" He nodded his head. " Her room was left a mess, and I know that Lucy keeps in pretty

clean." Audrey was shocked, who would kidnap her baby girl. " James, I want you to find Lucy." James looked at his aunt. " I promise I will get her back, remember what I

told you when she was born. I wouldn't let anybody hurt her."

It was only a couple of hours later, when it seemed like the whole Potter/ Weasley clan was at Audrey and Percy house. Everybody couldn't believe that Lucy was missing.

Rose was glaring at James cause she knew that he must have had something to do with this. " James! Who did you make angry this time? Cause if I find out that if this is

because of you, I swear you will regret it." James rolled his eyes. " Calm down Rose, I mean we don't even know what happened." Louis walked over to Rose and was trying

to calm her down. Rose looked at Louis. " I am not going to calm down, cause I know that James did something. And he isn't going to tell that cause he knows that would get

everybody upset.

James was now glaring at Rose. " I love Lucy, I was always there for her when I was still at Hogwarts. I tried to listen to all of her problems, even when it came down to a

guy dumping her. What did you do, get into a fight and was always with that boyfriend of yours." It seemed like Rose and James was just going to fight so Louis thought he

would go back over to his parents. Louis thought that maybe his aunts and uncles would have a better luck and didn't' feel like hearing James and Rose argue. Rose glared. "

That guy you are talking about is still dating me, and he does have a name. And at least I can stay with one person. You had so many since Hogwarts it is hard to keep track

of them." James knew that he was still a player, there really was no way to hide it.

This time it was Louis that was going to say something. " Both of you stop it, this isn't going to help us find Lucy. And I am sure she would like it if she found out about this

little fight."James glared at Louis. " Always running to Rose side when something happens, you have always done that." Rose rolled her eyes. " Louis is right, this isn't going

to help us find Lucy." James sighed, he hated to admit it but Louis and Rose was right. He had to put aside his little fight with Rose, and think about Lucy. He knew that by

now she was scared out of her mind. She was probably thinking that nobody was going to come for her. James let out a sigh. " Louis tell me you have come up with an idea

to find Lucy?" Louis was grinning. " Actually I have, while you was fighting with Rose. Well if she has her phone, I think I can try and find her." Both James and Rose was

dumbfounded. Louis rolled her eyes. " I put a tracking chip in her phone, so you would be able to know where she was at all time." James was grinning as he looked at Louis.

" I would kiss you now, if it wasn't for the fact you would hit me."

Louis rolled his eyes at James. " James you kissed me and I will make sure you will regret it." James was grinning. " I knew there was a reason that the sorting hat put you in

Ravenclaw." Louis was actually going to start bragging. " Yes I know it is because I am smart and I thought something that you and Rose didn't think about." James looked

at Louis. " You want to tell us why you did this?" Louis laughed a little bit. " Your plans for Lucy was in good intention that she would call. I took it a step farther." James

sighed. " Why do you care about Lucy, you are always hanging with Rose." This time Louis was starting to get mad. " James I do care for Lucy, she is my little cousin too. You

think cause everybody knows that Lucy is your favorite, that nobody can care about her just as much. You know how much this is killing my mum and dad." Everybody knew

that Lucy really loved all of her aunts and uncles the same, but she always loved her aunt Fluer and uncle Bill.

While James and Louis were arguing, Rose went over to try and comfort her aunt Audrey. Rose smiled as she looked at her aunt. " Don't worry we will get Lucy back safe and

sound." Ever since Audrey found out she been a wreak. Rose did her best to try and cheer her up. " Don't worry I am sure Lucy is alright, she had all of her cousin teaching

her if something would happen to her." Rose tried to smile and try not to imagine Lucy being hurt or tortured. She then walked back over to her cousins. " Both of you stop it,

right now Lucy is scared and when need to find her and bring her home. Put aside the differences for Lucy. It doesn't matter who she likes or loves more, the fact that

everybody loves her and everybody misses her. You both are acting like immature boys, and you both need to grow up!" Rose felt bad after what she had just said, she

yelled at both of them. But she was under a lot of pressures since Lucy was gone. James smiled. " Rose is right we have to put aside our differences for Lucy." Louis laughed.

" That was the first smart thing that you said today James."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was still tied to the chair, she couldn't remember how long she has been there. But she wondered if her family was coming after her. She knew that she had to keep thinking positive but it was so hard. Her mother must be worried sick about her, and she knew her dad wouldn't stop at nothing to find her. She knew that James would come for her, Lucy knew that she could always count on him when he was still at Hogwarts. She then started to shutter cause she noticed that Roman walked into the room. Lucy knew that she would make him pay for what he did, if she wasn't tied to a chair.

He was grinning, which would send chills down Lucy spine. And it was all clear to her, the only reason she was here was because her family started Bella's Army. Which she really didn't know a whole lot about, cause at that time she was only in her second year and was too young. But why was Roman taking it out on her, cause he knew that she was James favorite and would do anything for Lucy. All Lucy knew was that Albus and James actually started it, and this is why they kidnapped her. Not because of what she knew, but they wanted to use her against James. She then went to trying to slip her hands free, but every time she knew that it wouldn't work. But it gave her something to do, and it helped her from feeling useless.

Roman smirked. " You are never going to get out of those ropes, so why do you even try?" Lucy wanted to scream, cause he reminded her that she is his prisoner. Which this cause her to want to scream louder, cause she knew better. She knew that is why her cousins were teaching her things, they would always tell her that she didn't' know what she might need it. At this point she really wished she would have paid more attention to their teachings. She then remembered why cause she thought that she could never use them, so they really wasn't that important.

Lucy then noticed that someone else walked in the room. She then realized that was Nate, she knew that when he was in school he played Quidditch. " Roman what did you do and why is she here?" Roman was grinning ear to ear. " I got the youngest Weasley so we can get some information." Nate then started to grin. " What is it and how much?" Lucy wasn't paying attention to Nate or Roman, she was thinking about her family. Roman smirked. " She told me who started Bella Army, and now we can crush them?" Nate was grinning. " All in good time Roman, but this isn't how we treat our guest." This made Lucy want to gag.

She then started to roll her eyes when Nate said guest. " If I was that, which I would never, I would be tied to this flipping chair!" This caused Nate to slap Lucy across the face. " You better watch what you say Lucy Weasley." She couldn't believe that he slapped her, she couldn't wait till James found out. Cause it was proven that James hated Nate. And she was sure that this would push him over the limit. " You are going to wish that you didn't' do that once James find out. Cause I know you will regret it when he smacks you so hard, your mom will feel it." Lucy was actually feeling good about what was happening to her for a couple of seconds.

When Nate talked, it freaked her out. It would send shivers down her spine, just like Roman did. " Lucy, I am not scared of little James. I wasn't when I was at Hogwarts and I am not now. So you can't threaten me with that." He then grabbed Lucy's face and made sure that he was looking at her. " Such a pitty, pretty thing like you and you have trouble with you love life." This made Lucy wanted to vomit. Lucy yelled. " My family is going to come for me, and you are going to regret this." Nate smirked a little bit. " And I will be waiting for them, but ask why have they not found you sooner?"


	5. Chapter 5

Louis walked out of Lucy room with her phone. " Well I guess we are back to square one." James was tempted to say something but Rose stomped on his foot. This cause

James to let out a small yelp. Rose sighed a little bit, cause she knew that this pushed them back. And she knew who ever did it was smart enough to make sure that nobody

was home, so she thought they must have been watching her Lucy for a while. Basically studying her, before they decided to kidnap her. James laughed. " So plan A failed,

there is like what 25 more letters. I am sure one of them will work." Both Rose and Louis were laughing for the first time since this happened. But it was a couple of seconds

later before Louis smacked him on the head. " That didn't help us, we don't even know where to start."

Rose sighed a little bit. " Since I have a gut feeling that this has something to do with you. Tell me some people that really hate you. The only person James could think of

was someone who they went to Hogwarts with. " Well I know I really really hated Nate Blackwell, but do you really think that he would be behind this?" Rose blinked for a

couple of seconds. " Well I do remember Kassidy mentioning that Nate was head of the Night Watchers. She was actually spying for us." Louis sighed. " Well it is a start, and

this lead is better than nothing." James rolled his eyes. " I thought that they just went away since they really didn't do anything." Rose had a comeback. " Well they thought

the same thing with the Deatheaters, and I am sure you remember the stories there our parents told us."

James was actually starting to catch on to what Louis and Rose was talking about. " We don't even know where they could have taken her, I mean she could be anywhere."

Louis sighed. " Thank you for pointing the obvious out." Rose just wanted to smack James again, but she didn't. James gritted his teeth. " When I find out whoever did this, I

swear I am going to kill them. And I will flip if I find out they hurt her in any way."

Louis sighed. " It seems like we are getting no where with this, we have a idea who it could be. But we have no idea where they would take her." Rose pointed out something

smart. " In the muggle moives, the kidnappers take them to a remote location. That why nobody would stumble on them." Rose looked at James. " I swear I will slap you

hard, and made sure the it hurt if you tried to kiss me." James was smirking. " Rose I always knew that you wasn't just book smart." Rose was grinning. " I guess watching

all of those muggle movies paid off. And who said that you couldn't learn from a movie."

When James wasn't looking, Rose smacked him on the back of the head. James jumped a little bit. " What is with people and wanting to smack the back of my head. Both

Louis and Rose were grinning. " It is really fun and it is helping us from thinking about how Lucy could be treated." James sighed. " Yeah I really don't want to think about

that, this has all been too much for me."


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy was sighing cause it has been at least a week since she been gone. But she had to keep her faith up that they was coming for her. She could hear Roman and Nate talking

but didn't' think much of it. " I think that we should be gone before they find her, or we are dead." Lucy could tell that was Roman talking. She knew that James would kill them

both and wouldn't think twice. Lucy then watched Roman and Nate leave. " What a couple of cowards." She was glad that they didn't' hear what she said. Now she was all by

herself and she hated the silence. Lucy couldn't wait till James or anybody would come for her.

Louis, Rose, and James was sitting around planing. They was looking at maps of the area trying to figure where Lucy could be. Audrey keep bringing the hot chocolate and

coffee to keep them awake. She knew that this was the only thing she could do for helping them find her daughter. A couple of seconds later she brought them some cucumber

sandwiches. Victoire walked into the room, most of the Weasleys has been staying there to keep Audrey calm. She then pointed to a map that they was looking at. " In that

area there is a empty cabin." James was shocked. " And how did you know that Victorie?" She smiled a little bit. " Well Teddy took me out and we went exploring one day."

It was finally falling together. " Victorie I could kiss you!" Rose started to glare at James. " I swear I will smack you and make sure your mum feels it this time. Keep focused

alright." Louis smiled. " Why don't we go check this cabin out that Victoire is talking about. I mean we have be going blind the whole time. Didn't have nothing to really to

work with. And I pray that Lucy is there."


	7. Chapter 7

When they got there to where they was keeping Lucy, it was empty. But they saw Lucy was tied to a chair. This only made James angry. " Those cowards wouldn't stand and

face me, they ran scared." But Rose and Louis wasn't giving this much thought as they ran over to Lucy. She then looked up and see that it was Louis, James, and Rose. Lucy

looked like she was at the point where she was going to cry. There was many bruises on her cheek where she been slapped. James seen this and couldn't believe that this was

how she was treated. Rose then looked at Lucy. " Did they do anything to you, I know they slapped. But did they hurt you any other way that we should know about." Lucy

started to cry. " No Rose, they slapped me and keep food from me."

Looking at her all three of them could tell that Lucy had lost a lot of weight. But Louis and James where starting to untie the ropes from her ankles and wrist. Rose did her best

to calm her down. She just felt so bad that this had to happen to Lucy. James gritted his teeth cause he wanted to make Nate and Roman pay. But that would have to wait for

another time, cause he was worried about Lucy. Once she was free, James picked Lucy up and smiled. " Let's get you home, your parents are worried sick about you. Along with

your aunts and uncles." Lucy let out a small chuckle, she could feel that she was a little bit weak.

Once they were home, everybody was hugging Lucy. Her mother made her a plate of her favorite food. But mostly everybody was crying cause they were happy that she was

back and she was safe. Lucy at this point didn't want to be by herself, after all she went through. But she was glad to be back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy had been home a week, she was so happy to be back. All of her cousins came over to make sure that she was doing alright. But nobody mention about the whole

kidnapping thing. One day when Rose came Audrey said that Lucy was in her room. When Rose went up she seen that Lucy was asleep with the teddy bear that she gave her a

couple of Christmas ago. Rose then went over and sat on her bed, but was stroking her hair. Lucy remember that Rose would do this for her when she was still at Hogwarts.

Lucy thought the she heard someone was humming, but she then started to slowly wake up and see that it was Rose.

She then hugged Rose and told her how much she missed her. " Rose I was so scared." Rose smiled as she hugged Lucy. " You don't have to talk about it, it won't happen

again I promise." Lucy smiled, she loved that even if she and Rose where fighting. They always would make up in the end. " You know I think James and Louis might be

downstairs waiting to see you." Lucy face then light up. " Are you serious Rose?" Rose then grabbed Lucy hand like she did when she was little. " Why don't we go downstairs

and find out." Lucy was excited, she knew that her family has been coming over to see how she was doing.

When they got downstairs, they seen that Louis and James was sitting on the couch. Lucy eye's light up when she saw James. She then ran over and hugged him. " I knew

you would come after me." Louis was grinning. " What about me Luce? Did you think I would come get you?" Lucy was grinning. " I knew that you and Rose was behind the

plan to rescue me." James looked like he was a little bit hurt by what she said. " Do you really think that I couldn't have came up with that all by myself." Lucy was grinning.

" Nope cause I guess that you didn't even have an idea who it could have been." James laughed. " So you got me Lu Lu, but you know I would stop at nothing to find you."

Lucy was starting to laugh. Which Rose loved to hear after what Lucy went through.

" James I knew that, that is what helped me get through this." Lucy then hugged all three of her cousins. " I missed you, but they asked me and I had to tell them who

started Bella army." James then hugged Lucy. " Lu Lu it alright, we are just glad to have you back." Rose smiled. " Yeah now let's think of something happy." Lucy then

hugged at three of them. " I am glad that you came and found me, I was scared of what they could do to me." Rose smiled as she looked at Lucy. " It was hard to get around

without the youngest Weasley around. They then started to laugh and Lucy knew that everything was back to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy had been home a week, she was so happy to be back. All of her cousins came over to make sure that she was doing alright. But nobody mention about the whole

kidnapping thing. One day when Rose came Audrey said that Lucy was in her room. When Rose went up she seen that Lucy was asleep with the teddy bear that she gave her a

couple of Christmas ago. Rose then went over and sat on her bed, but was stroking her hair. Lucy remember that Rose would do this for her when she was still at Hogwarts.

Lucy thought the she heard someone was humming, but she then started to slowly wake up and see that it was Rose.

She then hugged Rose and told her how much she missed her. " Rose I was so scared." Rose smiled as she hugged Lucy. " You don't have to talk about it, it won't happen

again I promise." Lucy smiled, she loved that even if she and Rose where fighting. They always would make up in the end. " You know I think James and Louis might be

downstairs waiting to see you." Lucy face then light up. " Are you serious Rose?" Rose then grabbed Lucy hand like she did when she was little. " Why don't we go downstairs

and find out." Lucy was excited, she knew that her family has been coming over to see how she was doing.

When they got downstairs, they seen that Louis and James was sitting on the couch. Lucy eye's light up when she saw James. She then ran over and hugged him. " I knew

you would come after me." Louis was grinning. " What about me Luce? Did you think I would come get you?" Lucy was grinning. " I knew that you and Rose was behind the

plan to rescue me." James looked like he was a little bit hurt by what she said. " Do you really think that I couldn't have came up with that all by myself." Lucy was grinning.

" Nope cause I guess that you didn't even have an idea who it could have been." James laughed. " So you got me Lu Lu, but you know I would stop at nothing to find you."

Lucy was starting to laugh. Which Rose loved to hear after what Lucy went through.

" James I knew that, that is what helped me get through this." Lucy then hugged all three of her cousins. " I missed you, but they asked me and I had to tell them who

started Bella army." James then hugged Lucy. " Lu Lu it alright, we are just glad to have you back." Rose smiled. " Yeah now let's think of something happy." Lucy then

hugged at three of them. " I am glad that you came and found me, I was scared of what they could do to me." Rose smiled as she looked at Lucy. " It was hard to get around

without the youngest Weasley around. They then started to laugh and Lucy knew that everything was back to normal.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok it is finally finished! I am sorry that it is short, but I started to run out of ideas... and I was having a small writers blocked. Well I hoped that you enjoyed this and look out

for my future stories!


End file.
